<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clinging monster by somebodysomeplace1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899811">Clinging monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1'>somebodysomeplace1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eddie and Buck are alone, Eddie turns into a clingy monster. Always cuddling Buck, giving him hugs from behind, very tactile. Eddie is a man of action so he express's all his love through touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clinging monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie is not that good with words. If you were to ask anyone that knows him about him using his words to express himself, the answers would be limited. He’s not someone who will sit down and express how they feel; that’s not really him.</p>
<p>Growing up, his dad always told him to suck things up and move one. So he did. However, when it came to showing how he felt, he was pretty good at it. So when he started dating Evan Buckley, things were easy.</p>
<p>Buck is a pretty tactile person; just like Eddie. He loves to hug Eddie, hold his hand and kiss him unconditionally. Love him unconditionally.</p>
<p>The difference between the two, is Eddie doesn’t really do it in public. So when it happens that both Buck and Eddie have a day off, they take advantage of that.</p>
<p>Days off-when Christopher doesn’t have school- involve lazy mornings, days and nights. But most importantly cuddles.</p>
<p>Their alarm goes off at 8:00am, but Eddie quickly shuts it off.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Eddie says</p>
<p>Bucks rolls over to face Eddie. His curls still messy and ruffled up from moving around in his sleep.</p>
<p>“Mornin’ Eds.” he leans up and presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips.</p>
<p>Eddie smiles into the kiss. He wants to stay there forever; would if he could.</p>
<p>“Can we cuddle for a little?” Eddie asks</p>
<p>“Little spoon or big spoon?”</p>
<p>“Little spoon.” he replies</p>
<p>They shift their bodies so that they are both facing the way of the window. The early morning light is peaking through the cracks of the curtains catching them.</p>
<p>They stay like that for a while; Eddie safe in Buck’s hold. When they are together, it feels like that rest of the world stops around them and it’s just the two of them together.</p>
<p>Eddie interlaces his fingers with Buck’s, bringing it up to his lips to place kisses all over his hand.</p>
<p>Buck leans down and places a kiss on Eddie’s hair.</p>
<p>“I like this.” Eddie says</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Being with you. Waking up next to you and being able to hold and kiss you, know that you are here and not leaving anytime soon.” he explains</p>
<p>“Trust me, if I could stay here all day and hold you, I would.” Buck smiles</p>
<p>“Then lets do that.” Eddie suggests</p>
<p>Buck scoffs and hugs Eddie tighter. “You know we can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Buck laughs.</p>
<p>“Please Evan.” Eddie turns around to face Buck and gives him puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>Buck places his thumb over Eddie’s pouting lips, giving him a stern look.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Eddie sighs “But you owe me cuddles later.</p>
<p>Instead of replying, Buck kisses him tenderly.</p>
<p>“Daddy?” Christopher says as he enters their room; making his way to the bed.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Eddie kisses his forehead.</p>
<p>“Good morning Buck.” Christopher says as he hugs Buck.</p>
<p>“Morning buddy.” he smiles.</p>
<p>“Are you guys having cuddles without me?” he asks</p>
<p>Eddie puts a hand over his chest dramatically. </p>
<p>“You are accusing me of such a thing.” Eddie laughs</p>
<p>“Come on.” Bucks starts, as he helps Christopher onto the bed “We can all cuddle together.” </p>
<p>“Yay” Christopher says excitingly</p>
<p>That’s how it stays. The three of them cuddled up on their bed with their son in between them.</p>
<p>At some point they have to get up; they can’t stay like that forever. Buck is the first to get up.</p>
<p>“Christopher, do you want to help me make breakfast? We all know that Eddie can’t” he laughs</p>
<p>Chris giggles at that and Eddie rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Pancakes?” he asks</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can make whatever you want.” Buck says as him and Christopher leave the room.</p>
<p>The room is quiet. Eddie is still laying there in bed. The warmness that was radiating from Buck’s body is now gone and filled with emptiness. Leaving him longing for his presence.</p>
<p>They say that Christopher and Buck are making breakfast, but it is really just Buck because when he walks into the kitchen, he only sees Buck there mixing  the ingredients and Christopher at the table drawing.</p>
<p>Eddie takes advantage of this moment and approaches Buck; wrapping his arms around him from behind, which startles him.</p>
<p>“Aww. Did someone miss me?” Buck teases</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Eddie pouts “The bed is so cold without you there.”</p>
<p>They stand there in the silence, taking in each others presence for a moment.</p>
<p>Eventually, it has to end.</p>
<p>“Chris.” Eddie starts “Lets go brush our teeth. By the time we’re done, breakfast should be ready.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Christopher replies as he gets up from his seat on the chair and leads the way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>When they come back, Buck has already platted their food and is sitting; waiting for his boys.</p>
<p>Eddie smiles and walks over to take his seat beside Buck and Christopher decides to sit beside Eddie.</p>
<p>It’s nice like this. Chatter flows nicely between them at the table, talking about the usual, like the latest science project Christopher had to do at school to debating which Disney movie is better.</p>
<p>Eddie places his hand on Buck’s thigh under the table. Buck looks down and places his hand over his, smiling.</p>
<p>The rest of the day is filled with games, laughs and relaxation. Eventually, Christopher can’t take it anymore and decides to take a nap.</p>
<p>Of course Eddie can’t let his son sleep in the living room, so he brings Christopher to his bed.</p>
<p>When he comes back, Buck is still sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>Eddie wraps his arm around his shoulder as he sits down beside him. He tilts Buck’s head up and kisses him tenderly.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Buck says</p>
<p>“I love you too Buck.”</p>
<p>Buck takes Eddie’s hands in his.</p>
<p>“You still owe me those cuddles though.” Eddie reminds him</p>
<p>“I know. Did you think I forgot?” he questions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No; Eddie didn’t think that Buck forgot. This is what it’s like. This is why they’re perfect together; because they know each other so well. It’s why Eddie loves Buck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>